And Then It's Perfect
by Stormy Why
Summary: Just a one-shot that centers around Michael's thoughts as he meets Holly's parents for the first time. Kinda sweet and fluffy Michael/Holly here and there with a nice dab of humor I suppose R/R please.


_A/N: There is a serious lack of Michael/Holly fics on this site, though the ones that are already on here are all amazing, but I still think there should be more, I just love this couple so much! And reviews would be much appreciated, maybe I'll even write more M/H fics if anyone likes this.  
_

_Some of the narration in this sounds a bit silly since it's kinda tapped into Michael's thought process ;)  
_

**And Then It's Perfect**

Closing the door behind her as she entered the house, Holly cheerfully glanced over at her now confused parents.

After a moment she finally turned to the door, gave a nice flourish, and attempted to sound like a game show announcer, "Michael Scott, come on down! Youuu're the first and final contestant on... Engaged to Holly Flax! Dun-da-da-duh-dadadada!" She tried her best to mimic what one could only assume was the Price Is Right music.

A few seconds passed as nothing happened.

She took a step towards the front door then paused when a muffled voice shouted through, "Did you say it? Was that my cue? Did you say the whole thing?"

"Yes!" She shouted back through the door still trying to sound chipper as she realized this was not going as planned.

"Oh!" He hesitated for a moment then thoughtfully continued, "Well could you say it again? ...I don't wanna look stupid for coming in late!"

Holly quickly turned to her parents, "We- uh, didn't really get a lot of time to...practice."

They simply nodded, baffled as ever at the silly antics of their daughter but perhaps even more astounded that this man she spoke so much about was possibly even nuttier than she was.

Once again Holly turned to the door and shouted, with much more gusto this time around, "_**Michael Scott,** **come on down!** Youu're _the _first _and _final _contestant on... _Engaged to Holly Flax! _Dun-da-da-duh-dadadada!"

In a quick jolt of ecstatic energy he opened the door and ran into the house. Smiling and laughing as he waved to his 'audience', looking gleefully left and right to no one in particular, "Thank you, thank you! No applause please! And-and no pictures either!"

His smile beamed joyfully as he looked to the three people standing before him. He found the older pair's fairly weary smiles to be quite a pleasant reaction to his presence.

They were only_ fairly _weary? And smiling...and almost actually laughing- no chuckling maybe.

"Um, hello." Michael calmed himself down and straightened his jacket as he stood next to his soon-to-be wife.

With a sudden near shock he felt Holly grab his hand, her smiling eyes gleamed with anticipation.

This was first impression time.

Over the days that had passed as she went over this scenario, her mind danced around with thoughts of_ 'Will they like him?' _and _'How would he feel about them?'. _She prayed that he wouldn't accidentally say something to offend them, which he was very prone to do at most if not all times. The ex-HR woman loved to joke around but she was not quite willing to go to some of the same great lengths her fiance seemed to love reaching for, if only for a small snicker that rarely ever even came.

She took in a deep breath then finally said it, "Mom, Dad, this is Michael Scott. Michael these are my parents."

The Ex-Regional Manger/Salesman 'Extraordinaire' (as he would call himself) nodded as he shook the older woman's hand kindly, "Hello Mrs. Flax. My name is Michael Scott."

Immediately after releasing the handshake he frowned with a stuttered mumble as he realized his repetitive mistake. He then looked to her father and shook his hand as well, "Hello Mr. Flax."

As he tried to forget that wobbly nervous feeling he began to take note of the appearance of the sweet old couple before him that surely he would get to know better in time.

_'Hopefully they have enough time.'_ He thought to himself. The thought soon vanished as he noticed Holly begin to strike up a conversation with her parents. It must of been something about him but he wasn't sure.

Michael was going to listen, really he was, but how could he when a new thought suddenly entered his mind.

Holly's mother actually looked a lot like her. Eyes squinting as if they were trying to smile. Blonde hair, though there were shades of grey in the older woman's locks.

She had a nice aura of sweet kind old lady he thought. Far different than most old lady's he had come to know. Yeah, Mrs. Flax was sort of like his Mom in that way, being kinda pretty for someone so old.

And much like the Lunch lady he knew in the fourth grade, he bet she would listen to all of his problems. Not to mention she didn't have that scent of overused lilac incense with a slight touch of alcohol that Pam's mom seemed to have. No, she smelled of flowery perfume- perhaps too much as he became thankful that Holly never wore such amounts of the stuff.

"Oh Holly dear, I completely agree. Don't you think so too Michael?"

Michael snapped back into reality at the woman's voice. "Um, tsh-yeah. Of course." He gave the best 'paying attention' tone he could mutter and nodded.

The older man standing beside her smiled broadly, "What are you three talking about?" His cheery, kindly aged voice seemed to be laced with a soft unaware weariness. "Mikey an' me can talk about...all of that stuff later. You like golf don't you son?"

Son?

That was...something new.

"Um, y-yeah sure. I- haven't really...played it professionally or anything but- it's-it's a fun sport- yeah the best. I'm an ace at it, mhm." He wanted to impress the older man but his words seemed to have other plans, so stutter-y and unsure.

"See I told you." Mr. Flax happily looked to his wife. "Don't you worry sonny, you'll learn to love it once we get out on the rollin' greens."

Again the word son circled back to Michael's mind. What did all of this mean exactly? Was he really a son to his new Father-in-law? Like a real son?

He couldn't help but wonder as he watched the man, who now seemed to be on a completely different discussion with Holly.

This was just so unusual. The closest he had gotten to having a Father figure was Jeff_..._

_'Yuck, Jeff's not my dad.' _

He really hoped to finally be able to see what it was like to have a real father, even if he was just an in-law who was also kinda old and with such a loose grip on reality in both a concerning and an intriguing way to Michael.

But with no one else to compare this new father too he was at a loss for anything but wishful thinking.

It would be nice if his new father-in-law was the kind of Dad who would indeed take him golfing- mini-golf hopefully, Michael always found regular golf to be a big old snooze fest. Perhaps the older man could even give him that 'talk' that he always heard he should have been told at a younger age. Most importantly though, would he ever be able to make this man proud of his accomplishments?

The whole dream sounded highly plausible to Michael the more he thought about it.

Maybe Mr. Flax would indeed be the kind of Dad that wouldn't drag his step kid out on gruesome hunting trips, or to silly unfair sports games.

Maybe Mrs. Flax would be the kind of mother that didn't make him go people watching at the mall with her- he would definitely not miss the people watching.

_'What was that even-? Who does that?'_

He shook off the thoughts as his eyes went back to Holly, who- in Michael's blissful unawareness- had grabbed his hand and dragged him into the kitchen with her and her parents. He was confused at the sudden change of scenery but one look from her and everything was so clear, so _translucent_.

And it all became so...obvious at that moment, no doubt her parents would be great parent-in-laws, look at how amazingly they raised their lovely lovely daughter.

His lips curled into that sweet understanding smile that came about so often as he stared at this new family that now stood before him.

He began spacing out as usual, all of nothing and all of everything circling in his mind.

"Oh, I love this song!" Holly grabbed her fiance's hand yet again and pulled him into the nearby dinning room, her father seated at the table eating what appeared to be out of a box of saltines, while her mother laughed lightly as she turned the radio up louder.

And with that Holly began singing to the boisterous song that now filled the air as Michael finally came back into reality and joined her in his own charming goofy tone.

Dancing around the rather roomy dinning room, laughing nearly to tears.

Things were certainly different now.

Times had changed and for once it was a change that Michael truly wanted to embrace, to caress, and hold so lovingly. A change to laugh with and continue dancing with until neither of them could stand any longer.

And with this beautiful change came an addition. An addition that he never could have dreamed of would be so welcoming and kind. Truth be told he was not really sure how to react to it.

Family. An actual family.

One that he could add to what once was his 'work family' consisting of some of the closest friend's he had ever met. Friend's like Pam, Jim, even Dwight, and the others at the office that willingly still kept in touch with him.

This was what he wanted and needed so badly all along: friendship, love, and family.

Now, they were all there.

And it all came together thanks to the gorgeous woman he was now dancing around with.

Holly Flax, soon to be Mrs. Holly Scott- or maybe Mrs. Holly Flax-Scott... Maybe she would even just keep her maiden name like those celebrities do somethings. He wasn't sure how she wanted the last name thing to go but it really didn't matter.

Admittedly, starting this new life- _truly_ starting it would take some more getting used to what with the wedding plans, his new job, and making new friends (that could never ever EVER replace the old ones, he would assure you), he had quite the journey ahead of him.

But for now... It was Friday and he was in love.

* * *

_Bonus A/N: __Friday I'm In Love by The Cure is the song they danced and sang too.  
_

_I don't know why I choose that song, just thought Holly might like it. Even though it doesn't lyrically go with this story it's fun and bouncy enough to sing and dance to :)_

_Oh, and the title to this fic is from Mike's speech at the end of Company Picnic (last ep of season 5)- if you don't remember it go and watch it! Seriously, it's a heartwarming tearjerker IMO.  
_


End file.
